Kami-sama, Mimpikah?
by Himiko Natsuchi
Summary: Aku menatap sekelilingku aku yakin malam kemarin aku berada dirumah setelah pulang dari kampus dan tertidur dikamarku./Aku memandang sendu kearah figura yang menampakan foto-foto tentangku, Naruto-kun, dan kedua anak-anak tersebut Mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun./..Hanya kenyataan yang tak pernah luput dari ingatnku./Special for Hinata Birthday and NHL's/Oneshot.


"Engg.. Selamat pagi Hinata-chan." Aku tidur dengan Seorang Pria dengan tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada, dengan rambutnya yang berstyle acak, mata sayunya yang menandakan bahwa dia baru sadar dari alam mimpinya.

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Kulihat seksama pria yang sekarang tengah memeluk manja tubuhku, sepertinya pria ini tidak asing bagiku..

Na-naru..

"NARUTO-_KUN_ KYAAAA.."

Mungkin ini akan jadi masalah yang panjang untukku..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kami-sama, Mimpikah?  
**  
"Mimpi yang membawaku pada kebenaran yang ada."

**Hinata Hyuuga X Naruto Uzumaki  
Naruto Masashi Khisimoto**

_**Special for Hinata Birthday and NHL's sekalian**_

_**Keep Stay cool minna ^^**_

Hanya kenyataan yang tak pernah luput dari ingatnku...

Happy Reading Minna_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap sekelilingku rumah ini tampak asing bagiku sebenarnya aku ada dimana, aku yakin malam kemarin aku berada dirumah setelah pulang dari kampus dan tertidur dikamarku.

Sendirian dikamar, tanpa ada seseorang..

Yang mengejutkan adalah dia seorang cowok apalagi seseorang itu adalah Naruto-_kun_ temanku saat masih di senior high school hingga sekarang.

Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal nekat seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata."Aku melihat Naruto-_kun_ dengan seksama dia tampak rapi dengan balutan jas hitam yang sedang digunakannya.

"Apa kau akan berangkat kuliah?" Kulihat Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar tutur kataku, memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak berkuliah."

"..."

"Karena aku sudah lulus 17 tahun yang lalu."

Deg! Naruto pasti berbohong aku yakin kemarin aku masih melihatnya sedang dihukum dosen karena lupa mengerjakan tugas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"K-kau pasti berbohong!"

"Hm?"

"Ah.. akhirnya kau sudah bangun kaa-san, aku kewalahan mengurus dia."

Kaa-san? Kulihat remaja yang sedang menunjuk batita yang sedang merajuk kepadanya, perawakannya tinggi, style gayanya mirip dengan Naruto_-kun_.

Tapi tunggu mengapa mata dan rambutnya mirip dengan milikku..

Apakah mungkin...

"Hwaa.. K-kaa-san, Ryuu-_nii _jahat kepadaku."Balita perempuan yang disebut oleh remaja itu tba-tiba memelukku wajahnya sangat mirip saat aku masih kecil tapi mengapa matanya sangat mirip..

"Biru laut seperti Naruto-_kun_."Aku berdesis pelan, mungkinkah mereka adalah anak-anakku bersama Naruto-kun?

Kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan pagi aku hanya terdiam mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, kulirik Naruto_-kun_ yang sedang menikmati kopi seraya membaca koran kuedarkan pandanganku kearah seorang Remaja yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto-_kun_ hanya sibuk memainkan ponselnya seraya memainkan sarapannya Sementara aku sedang menyuapi Balita yang memanggilku dengan sebutan kaa-_san._

"Aku mau berangkat dulu,mungkin akan pulang agak sore."Kupandangi remaja yang berbicara kepadaku sepertinya dia akan berangkat sekolah.

"EHH."Aku tersipu dan merona saat remaja itu tiba-tiba merangkulkan kedua tangannya dan mencium pipiku. Kulihat Naruto_-kun_ masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya masih sibuk membaca koran.

"Masak yang enak ya kaa-_san_."Remaja itu nyengir mirip sekali dengan Naruto-_kun_ dahulu, aku seperti melihat Naruto-_kun_ saat masih disekolah.

"A-ah..tentu saja."Aku tersenyum kaku untuk membalas ucapan remaja itu.

"Ekhemm.. sejak kapan dirumahku ada adegan romantis apalagi pelakunya melakukannya dengan isteri tercintaku."Naruto merajuk sembari meneguk habis sisa kopi paginya, aku hanya terdiam kebinggungan.

"Mou! Hentikan itu tou_-san_, lagipula aku biasa melakukannya."Jawab remaja itu tak mau kalah sembari merajuk dang mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Aku sakit hati."

"Biarin."Aku masih saja binggung dengan candaan pagi hari yang kedua cowok itu lakukan sementara balita yang hanya terdiam dipangkuanku mulai kesal sembari memainkan alat makanannya yang telah tak berisi.

"Ah.. Hika-_chan_ saja yang bersama tou-_san_, okeh?"Balita itu terlihat bahagia saat berada dalam pelukan Naruto-_kun._

"Kalau begitu aku bersama Kaa-_san._"

"Biar saja, aku lebih suka yang mudah."Timpal Naruto_-kun _kepada remaja tersebut sembari menjulurkan lidah meledek.

"S-sudahlah lebih baik kau berangkat."Aku angkat bicara untuk menghentikan candaan pagi hari mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya, jaa."

"Hati-hati dijalan ya."

Sekarang hanya tersisa Naruto-_kun_ sepertinya dia juga akan siap-siap berangkat bekerja, kuambil alih Balita yang berada dipelukannya.

"Nah.. kalau begitu aku berangkat juga, hime."

CUP!

Aku merona merah lebih parah dari sebelumnya, mungkin aku akan pingsan ditempat jika tidak ingat kondisiku yang sedang mengendong seseorang Balita.

"Jaa Hinata-_chan_."

"Hati-hati Naruto-_kun_."Ucapku malu dengan muka yang masih memerah.

Kami –_sama_, kejutan apa lagi yang akan aku dapat hari ini..

.

.

"Ne.. Kaa-_chan _apa Hika tidak pergi cekolah hari ini?"

"Sekolah? Bukannya kau masih balita." Kulihat Balita tersebut mengeleng tanda tidak mengerti, aku lupa bahwa dia hanya seorang balita.

"Hika cekolah ditempat yang banyaaak sekali mainannya."

"Lalu disekolah Hika-_chan_ ada apa lagi."Aku bertanya layaknya seorang yang sedang mencari cara merampas harta karun dari seorang balita.

"Dicekolah ada.. eto.. cencei yang cantik!"Balita itu tampak bahagia, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya mungkinkah yang dimaksud balita ini adalah taman pembelajaran untuk Balita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menitipkan balita yang –sepertinya- adalah anakku ketempat pembelajaran kanak-kanak, aku kembali kerumah untuk menyelidiki kebenaran yang tengah terjadi kepadaku.

Rumah ini tampak besar, aku melangkah keruang tamu keluarga banyak sekali foto yang tertempel pada dinding ruangan ini ada saat foto aku dengan baju seorang wisudaan, fotoku yang sepertinya tengah hamil tua, foto pernikahanku dengan Naruto-kun.

Benarkah kami telah menikah?

Aku memandang sendu kearah figura yang menampakan foto-foto tentangku, Naruto-_kun_, dan kedua anak-anak tersebut Mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

Kulihat album foto yang berada dalam lemari rak yang sepertinya memang sengaja digunakan khusus tempat menaruh album foto.

**Ryuusuke Uzumaki's, **aku mengambil album yang pertama sepertinya ini milik anak remaja yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto-_kun_. Aku mengamati dengan seksama semua foto tersebut banyak sekali fotoku bersama remaja tersebut, aku tampak bahagia sekali didalam foto tersebut sembari memeluk bayi tersebut.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, benarkah remaja tampan dan ceria tersebut adalah anakku dan Naruto-kun, pipiku menghangat memikirkan hal itu.

Berarti usiaku sekarang sudah sangat tua ya, mengingat Ryuusuke sudah berusia Remaja, aku mencari album lainnya sekarang Aku penasaran dengan album Balita yang mengingatkanku saat aku masih kecil.

**Hikasa Uzumaki's,** aku tersenyum melihat foto-foto tersebut, banyak sekali foto Balita tersebut bersamaku dan Naruto-_kun _dan beberapa foto Ryuusuke yang sedang mengendong Hika-_chan_ saat masih bayi.

Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya, walau aku tidak mengingat apapun tapi setidaknya aku bahagia mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki anak yang sangat manis dan tampan..

Dan sangat bahagia karena aku membangun keluarga ini dengannya, Naruto-kun..

...Seseorang yang memberi tahu kepadaku cinta yang sebenarnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menjemput Hikasa-_chan_, aku membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan sore hari ini, lagi-lagi senyum ini terus mengembang membayangkan Keluarga kecilku berkumpul bersama sembari bercerita tentang aktivitas mereka dan melakukan candaan seperti tadi pagi.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam tapi mereka tidak kunjung pulang kerumah, dimana Ryuusuke bukannya jam pulang sekolah sudah usai? Dan dimana Naruto_-kun_ mengapa tidak menghubungiku selama bekerja.

Entah kenapa rumah ini terlihat sepi, Balita kecilku sedang tertidur dikamar meniggalkan aku seorang diri diruang tamu ini.

Mungkinkah semua ini hanya mimipi?

Sepertinya aku akan terbuai dengan mimpi yang sangat panjang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah, semua tampak gelap hanya ada sebuah video yang diputar ditelevisi, aku memandangi seksama isi video tersebut.

Video tersebut mengarah dan menampilkan Ryuusuke yang sedang berdehem sembari –sepertinya- sembari membenarkan posisi kamera.

"Ehmm.. untuk Kaa-_san_ ku tercinta, terimakasih telah melahirkanku didunia yang indah ini, aku bahagia bisa bertemu Kaa_-san_, Tou-_san_ dan Hikasa, dan termakasih telah memasak makanan yang enak untukku serta merawatku hingga sekarang."

Mataku memanas mendengar semua tutur kata putra sulungku itu, walau tidak mengingat apapun tapi hatiku merasakan kehangatan tersebut.

"K-kaa-_chan_, Hika cayang cama Kaa-_chan_.."Aku tersenyum melihat putri bungsuku berucap dengan sangat riangnya, aku berkata pelan membalas ucapan anakku tersebut bahwa aku juga menyayanginya.

"Nah.. sekarang giliran Tou-_san_ kita tersayang yang berbicara."Aku tertawa melihat adegan lucu yang dilakukan anak-anakku untuk meledek Naruto_-kun_, dalam video tersebut muka Naruto-_kun_ tampak tersipu malu.

"Hentikan itu Ryuu, Tou_-san_ malu."

"Ah.. sudahlah ayo katakan sesuatu Tou_-san_."

"Ehmm.. eto.. Bagiku kau adalah istri yang dapat diandalkan, kau memberiku anak-anak yang tumbuh dengan sehat, membantuku untuk menjalani rumah tangga ini bersama, menemaniku sepanjang waktu, kau selalu ada untukku.."

Entah mengapa aku menangis melihatnya, aku sangat bahagia Naruto-_kun_ walau lagi-lagi aku menyesal tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi tapi aku yakin kau selalu ada untukku.

"Ahh.. satu lagi aku selalu mencintaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang." Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah pintu masuk terlihat Naruto_-kun_ bersama kedua anakku menatap lembut kearahku...

Bersama sebuah cake besar dikedua tangan putraku, Ryuusuke.

.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Hinata."

Jika semua kejadian ini hanya mimpi...

.

.

Aku berharap tidak akan bangun dari bunga tidur ini...

.

.

Jika semua ini bukanlah mimpi..

.

.

...Aku bersyukur mendapatkan hadiah keluarga kecil yang berbahagia...

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**27/12/2013**

**Gomen Saya telat publish.**

**A/N: **Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan "Otanjoubi Omedettou Hina-chan." Semoga Hinata tetap selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk kita.

Sebagai NHL yang berbahagia, aku mengucapkan semoga kamu langgeng terus ya sama Naru-chan ne, Hinata-chan. #kedipkedip

Oh ya maaf kalau fanficnya kurang berkesan karena aku ngebut buat mengingat kalau hari ini tanggal 27, dan aku ingin berpartisipasi memberikan hadiah buat Hinata.

Entah mengapa fanficnya gaje, gomenasai Hinata-chan (_ _")

**Himiko Out_**

.


End file.
